List:Yajima Maimi Concert
Concerts *Yajima Maimi solo Live ~my self~ *Yajima Maimi Solo LIVE 2018 ~Yajimans Dai Shuugou!~ SHIMA・SHIMA Theater *SHIMA・SHIMA Theater ~Mousou Joshi to Penguin-chan~ *SHIMA・SHIMA Theater ~Mousou Joshi, Kiki Ippatsu!~ *SHIMA・SHIMA Theater "Mousou Joshi Satsujin Jiken" ℃-ute *Cutie Circuit 2006 Final in YOMIURI LAND EAST LIVE ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ *Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR & 9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2008 Natsu ~Wasuretakunai Natsu~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~AB℃~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~FIVE~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Shocking LIVE~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2010 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Natsu Aki ~Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!"~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2011 ~Kiss me Aishiteru~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2011 Spring ~Chou! Chou WONDERFUL Tour~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2011 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour Haru Natsu 2012 ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ *℃-ute Cutie LIVE 2012 summer IN Otodama ~Natsu Live de Bakoon!~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2012 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Aki "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ *℃-ute Cutie LIVE 2013 summer ~Queen Of OTODAMA~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Voyage à Paris~ *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *Naruchika 2014 ℃-ute *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~First Trip to Taipei~ *℃-ute Cutie LIVE 2014 summer ~Otodama Monster~ *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ *Naruchika 2015 ℃-ute *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ *℃-ute Cutie LIVE 2015 summer ~Gamusha LIVE in Otodama~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2015 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡Vamos a México!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ *Naruchika 2015 Fuyu ℃-ute *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Let's go to Hong Kong & Taipei!~ *℃-ute Cutie LIVE 2016 summer ~Summer Wind in Otodama~ *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Aki ~℃OMPASS~ *℃-ute Shinshun Concert 2017 ~℃OMPASS~ *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute *℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~℃ocktail~ *℃-ute Special Live 2017 ~℃ocktail in ℃OTTON CLUB~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡De vuelta a México!~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~De retour à Paris~ *℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~Iwai! ℃-ute Kessei 12 Shuunen!!!!!~ *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ Hello! Project *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- *Hello! Project 2006 Winter *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ *Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter *Hello! Project 2009 SUMMER Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Chanpuru~ *Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu *Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 *Hello! Project Yaon Premium LIVE ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 Other *Pocket Morning Presents Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live *Hello! Project Mobile Presents Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live 2016 ~Colon no Musume Futatabi~ *SHIMA・SHIMA Theater ~Mousou Joshi to Penguin-chan~ *SHIMA・SHIMA Theater ~Mousou Joshi, Kiki Ippatsu!~ *SHIMA・SHIMA Theater "Mousou Joshi Satsujin Jiken" Events Birthday Events *℃-ute Birthday Kikaku "3nin de Birthday Event Yacchaimasu! Datte Watashitachi 2gatsu Umare Nandesu mon! Part 2" *℃-ute Birthday Kikaku "3nin de Birthday Event Yacchaimasu! Datte Watashitachi 2gatsu Umare Nandesu mon! Part 3" *℃-ute Birthday Kikaku ~Kotoshi wa 5nin de Birthday Event Yacchaimasu! Datte Minna de Tanoshi Mitai mon!~ *Yajima Maimi・Nakajima Saki・Hagiwara Mai 2014 Birthday Event *℃-ute Yajima Maimi・Nakajima Saki・Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2015 *℃-ute Yajima Maimi・Nakajima Saki・Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2016 *℃-ute Yajima Maimi & Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2017 Fanclub Events *Cutie Kankousha Fanclub Tour Yajima Maimi & Nakajima Saki no "Shimashima Tabi" in Shirakabako *Yajima Maimi Fanclub Event Maimi's Squall ℃-ute *℃ Fes 2011 Aki ~℃-Nacchaunoyo Yume☆Collab~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA *SATOUMI × OTODAMA 2013 ~Guest ni BeriKyuu! Umi ni Shuugou!~ *Forest For Rest SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2014 *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama・Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa 2014 Shuukakusai *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2015 *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2015 with Yuuki no Tsubasa Aki Fest *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2016 *Asobu. Fureau. Taiken Suru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI Aki Camp IN Isumi *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2017 *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2018 Category:Yajima Maimi Category:Concert & Event Appearances